


we can’t turn it back, we can only learn

by RobinJuncadella



Series: Beautiful in my eyes [2]
Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Realization, big bro sam, idk how to tag, lots of talking?, robin crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: “I do want to tell Sam.” Robin said. He was laid on Nico’s chest, their fingers entwined on the soft mattress. They had decided to not be too public about their engagement yet, letting it be their secret for a while.





	we can’t turn it back, we can only learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinneblommen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinneblommen/gifts).

> Happy very early birthday Anna <3, Sorry that this is posted like half a week too soon. But I couldn't wait to post it! I guess it's better early than late? I hope you like it! Thank you for being such a good friend, I love you. 
> 
> This is sort of a sequel to the other work in this series, you don't have to read that one I guess? But I guess that'd be smart to do.

“I do want to tell Sam.” Robin said. He was laid on Nico’s chest, their fingers entwined on the soft mattress. They had decided to not be too public about their engagement yet, letting it be their secret for a while. 

“Why?” Nico asked, his finger drawing circles on Robin’s arm.

“He’s like a big brother to me, I want him to know.” 

“Right.” Nico smiled. “Let’s call him then.” The Swiss decided.

“Okay.” Robin agreed, pulling himself up to get his phone. 

Robin sighed. “Where even is my phone.”

“You broke it, remember?” Nico laughed at the look he got in return. “You broke it yourself.”

“I’ll use your phone.” Robin decided, walking back to the bed to pick Nico’s phone off the nightstand. He sat down on the bed again leaning against Nico as he searched the contact. “Should I facetime him?” The Dutchman asked.

“Alright.” Robin clicked on the screen to start the call. It rang for a few seconds before Sam picked up, a worried look on his face.

“Hi Nico, why the call? Is something wrong? Is Robin okay.” The Britt rambled before he saw Robin’s face on his screen.

“Oh, hi Robin.” Sam smiled. 

“Why the call?” Sam asked. “And why with Nico’s phone?” He added.

“I eh, I broke my phone.” Robin said while getting a bit more comfortable. He laid his head on Nico’s chest, Nico’s face coming in picture as well.

“Oh Nico is there as well.” Sam laughed, getting a small wave from Nico in response. 

“But, back to business. Why did you call? And how the fuck did you break your phone?”

“Well, uhm we wanted to tell something. And we’ve decided to keep it private for now, but I wanted to tell you.” Robin started. 

“We’re engaged!” Nico interrupted Robin, pulling his fiancé’s hand up so Sam could see the ring.

“Oh my god!” Sam squealed, a bright smile on his face. “Ahww, you’re finally becoming a big boy.” 

“I’m only four years younger than you.” Robin said. “Besides, you’re the smaller one.” Robin added.

“You’re still a baby to me.” 

“I’m 27.”

“So?” Sam retorted. “But I can’t deny you’re growing up now.”

“He sounds like he’s your dad.” Nico laughed, not able to hold it in. 

“But, how did you two engaged?” Sam asked, getting back to what Robin called him for. “Who got down on one knee? Wait Robin’s got the ring, why didn’t you ask me Nico? You need permission.” Sam rambled.

“Shut up.” Robin said. “And Nico asked me yes, but you’re not my dad.” 

“Alright, tell me the story then.”

Robin and Nico looked at each other, panic clear on their faces. 

“Just tell me, I won’t laugh.”

“Ehm, alright.” Nico started. “We’re on holiday together in Paris, and I was planning on proposing to him here ever since we booked our holiday. I was a bit scared, as we’ve been together for long but it’s still a big step and I didn’t want to ruin it. Then a few days into the holiday. I suggested we’d go to the Eiffel tower, my plan being proposing to him in front of it.” Nico stopped.

The Swiss moved his head to look at Robin, the Dutch listening attentively to his side of the story. Robin realized he had barely thought about how Nico had experienced that day. He was glad he could hear hit now.

“Continue please!” Sam ordered, wanting to know how the story went further. 

“Alright, so we took a cab. And I noticed Robin’s discomfort.” Nico continued again, looking at Robin for approval to tell this part of the story. Robin nodded, taking Nico’s hand and giving it a small squeeze. “Robin had been acting a bit weird the last few months, and every time I asked him about it he said he was just tired. So I let it slip and just tried to be there for him the best I could. So when I saw his discomfort in the car, I just tried to reassure him.” Robin gave Nico’s hand another squeeze and buried his head a bit further in the Swiss’s chest.

“Then we got out of the car, and continued our way there. Then I got down on one knee, and eh… Robin didn’t respond like I expected.” Nico sighed, taking himself back right to that moment. “He ran away in panic. And when I tried to call him he didn’t pick up. So I went to look for him, worried as hell. I didn’t know where he had gone, and I was scared I did something wrong. So I started searching for him, knowing he couldn’t be too far away.” 

“Robin, what the fuck?” Sam interrupted Nico, a shocked expression covering his face.

“Please let me continue?” Nico asked, noticing Robin tried to bury himself even further into the Swiss’s chest. When Sam didn’t respond he took it as a yes and continued his story. “It didn’t take me too long to find him. He was curled up in himself, and I didn’t know what to do. I was so scared of saying something wrong, but I wanted to know if he was okay. So I asked him, and he barely gave a response. So I asked again, he looked up, and rubbed his face. But his hand was bleeding, and he smeared it all across his face. I thought he hurt himself, and all I wanted to do was take him into my arms.” Nico sighed, rubbing small circles on the Dutchman’s back. Robin had started to cry, wanting nothing more than to disappear into Nico’s chest.

“Is he okay?” Sam asked, worry present on his face.

“C-can we hang up?” Robin whispered, not wanting Sam to see all this.

“I-ehm, is it okay if we call back later?” Nico asked, trying to pull Robin into a hug with one hand still holding the phone. 

“Eh, sure?” Sam said, a bit reluctant. 

“We’ll call back later.” Nico hung up, carelessly throwing the phone to the other side of the bed. He sat upright, taking Robin with him and trying to comfort him in the best way as possible. Robin had stopped crying, and looked more asleep than awake.

“You awake?” Nico asked trying to suppress a smile.

“I’m sorry.” Robin mumbled before lifting his head to look straight into Nico’s eyes.

“For what?”

“For everything that happened. Hearing your side of the story made me realize how this affected you? Like I was acting so selfish, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you.” Nico started, a genuine smile on his face. “I know how hard this is for you, I’m proud of you, how you explained it yesterday as well. And, we can’t turn it back, we can only learn. And I think we did.” 

“I’m- eh, thank you. I love you.” Robin said, lifting himself up to give the Swiss a kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> find me on tumblr: @robinjuncadella


End file.
